Lies Tell No Tales
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Scarecrow's Last Mission. Lee is in Russia a month later on a very special mission for the president and Billy Melrose.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is the sequel to Scarecrow's last Mission

LIES Tell no tales...

"How could you do this to me and the boys Lee?" Amanda said over the international phone from the United States.

It's been almost a month since she had seen him with finding out he was on a mission for the spy agency and Billy Melrose.

He's been in Russia almost a week now trying to find out on whether a nuclear missile had been brought by the under ground rebels to start a small war. He was fifty miles South of the Kremlin with many of the military have been alerted to the situation going on with the rebels.

President Leary and the President Yuri of Russia had been advised and needed to talk over the red phone for two hours inside the situation room.

As for Lee Stetson, he was hiding out for the moment with his allies at the Russia/American embassy down inside a concrete basement. He asked to use the radio in order to make contact to the United States.

"You knew from the start I wasn't able to quit the spy business Amanda. I need to do this with trying to stop the rebels with trying to use a nuclear weapon as part of their ploy to start a nuclear war." He said with looking at the faces of his allies with worried looks.

"The only problem I have since I've known. Why did you leave without saying a word to me?" She asked sternly with no one to hear her in the radio room of the agency.

"I wasn't able to Amanda with orders from Billy and President Leary. Listen I have to go now before the rebels find out about the radio and the bunker. We can't afford to be found out at this point." He replied with ending the conversation quickly.

He was in need of a shower. He asked one of the officers in charge on whether he was able to take a shower in the back.

Stetson was pissed off at himself for having to lie to Amanda about the entire mission. His real mission was to find the tubing that would be placed inside the missile. It's radioactive for the most part, and he was asked to go on this dangerous assignment.

And the only plant outside of the Kremlin was fifty miles south. He was as with his allies were very close to the plant. And they needed to have the proper clothing and I.D. to get inside with being inspectors. He had no idea when they would be able to head for the Gorbac power plant for which is not known to the general public.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King wasn't great at play acting. Since she was coming out of her office of the agency given to her as part of the promotion Melrose decided that she had come a long way with joining the team.

Billy had stopped her in the corridor and asked on how everything went with talking to Lee Stetson.

"Sir I never like lying all my entire life. Even my own mother knew when I was fibbing. However with my own husband it was very difficult. And he knew it in spite the fact that he was taking a chance talking to me with the Russian rebels no doubt were tapping into the conversation." Amanda said with a strange scary tone in her voice.

"I hope not Amanda or else everyone in that bunker will be dead." Billy announced to scare her even further. He walked a little from Amanda knowing how upset she is at the moment.

"Sir I will try again tonight on whether or not I will be able to contact him over the radio. And if I do talk with him. I will be sure to call you in what he was able to say."

"Fair enough. We both need to head on home for a few hours of relaxing. I am sending you home until later." Melrose ordered with moving away to head back to his office to pack up for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Lies Tale No Tales

Chapter Two

Amanda King had no choice but to go home and rest before heading back to the agency to use the radio to call Lee in Russia. While he was involved with the mission.

She had parked her vehicle into the garage ready to start her play acting once again with her mother. Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital. She had been feeling really well overall. The best she felt in years.

She was even thinking on learning golf of all things. But first she would need to ask her doctors on whether it would be all right or else she would have to stop this kind of thinking. Dotty had placed a call to her doctor at the hospital. She would have to wait until his secretary would be able to give him the message.

Doctor Silverton had rounds to finish up before he was done for the day. When he had arrived into his office on the eight floor. He was completely exhausted when he walked into his office with his secretary ready to bombard him with messages.

However there were only three to have him take in a deep breath into his lungs. Taking a look at the messages he found Dotty's message to have him call her with being important.

"I will call Dotty back right away. These four can wait until tomorrow Jodie. I suggest with any others please take a message or else I will be heading on home." He says to her looking at him with I really don't care altitude.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dotty was in the kitchen making pasta for her chicken legs currently in the oven. When all of a sudden the phone in the kitchen started to ring.

She hollers out to her daughter Amanda since she had woken up from her nap. "I got it Amanda." She said with picking up the phone. "This is Dotty how can I help you?" She asked with out knowing who was calling.

"Dotty it's Doctor Silverton. You asked me to call you back. What's so important?" He asked in annoyance that was showing in his tired voice.

"I know this may sound strange to you. But I been thinking about learning golf and I needed to know on whether it would be all right with you to learn after getting out of the hospital?" She asked while waiting for his answer.

"I don't see why not Dotty. You were given a clean bill of health since there was no cancer in your breasts or entire body. Matter of fact I play golf. How about I teach you over the weekend since I am off both days?" He asked softly.

"It sounds nice to me. Call me when and what time so that I can prepare myself. Ok Doctor?" She said with hearing the over go off telling her that the chicken legs were ready.

"Sure enough Dotty. By the way please call me Thomas when I am not your doctor and taking care of you all around." He responded with a slight blush since he's not used to talking to older woman like this.

"All right Thomas I will await your call. Good night I have my chicken legs ready in the oven." She said with ending the phone call to turn off the oven and taking out the chicken legs since the pasta and salad were ready. Her daughter wasn't interested with going back to work soon. She was going to pick up something from the diner before heading back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Three

There was limited shooting on the outskirts of the bunker in Russia. Several of the rebels and the Americans involved were killed. While Lee and his group had received information for those working inside Gorbac main plant for where the tubing is made for the nuclear missiles.

He had to get back to the bunker before getting caught as with his allies. Running quickly as he could with still a bum right leg. He made it just in time with the concrete door opening to let them inside.

Catching his breath with looking at the time on his brown watch on his wrist. It was time again to have Amanda call him this late. He needed to get in some sleep after such a busy day running back and forth with trying to receive the information that is needed.

He moved into the radio room to have the operator telling him there was a call on radio ban 134. He takes hold of the radio mike into his hand to start talking to Amanda.

"Lee, it's Amanda are you all right this evening?" She asked from inside the radio room of the agency.

"Fair Lee. Were you able to achieve the information for the president of the United States?" She asked in a serious tone for when it comes to the safty of the United States.

"I was able to get it Amanda. But at a great cost to others having to get it for me and others involved with the mission." Lee said over the radio having to be careful with just the operator listening in. And he knew not to mention a word to anyone else inside the bunker.

"What is going to happen now Lee with the mission?" Amanda had to asked since Billy wasn't able to tell her anything further.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

White House Oval Office

President Eric Leary was meeting up with Captain Eric Macdonald of the special ops group for the marines. He and 15 of his team were discussing options on how to help out the spy agency with dropping themselves into the middle of Russia.

They were going to break into the Gorbac plant with Lee Stetson and other allies to blow it up and hopefully the materials belonging to the nuclear missiles hiding else where.

This is the only issue for where those missiles are located for the moment. Who ever has them will use them once all of the missiles are fitted.

Captain Macdonald on the job once again after a short hiatus and marrying Lt. Karen Day was feeling much better to get back into the action again.

He was talking to the president on how he and his group were going to go about it with jumping out of a plane a few miles from the plant. Hopefully they won't be track on the Russian tracking satellite systems or else all of them will be dead shortly.

"I would like to wish you all the best Eric with the operation. Come back safe and sound as with the rest of your group. Remember your to meet up with agent Lee Stetson of the agency. Now get moving out Captain Macdonald." President Leary shook his hand as with the rest of the others as well.

While the secret service agents escorted them out to the two black trucks to take them to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Four

It's going to take some time with getting to Russia. Captain Macdonald would need to be traveling on transport for a little over 12 hours before landing on the Carrier sixty miles outside of International waters.

He and 25 special ops group will be sleeping on the transport until they reach the carrier. Afterwards they will be getting ready to take off. They would need to check the equipment for which they will be jumping out with the parachutes. Or else the entire mission would be a big mistake for the United States.

Moments later...

Arriving at the Washington, D.C. airport. There was a military transport ready to be taking off on run way one. But first everyone carrying their gear had the show the tickets to the commanding officer in charge of the transport for 10 o' clock P.M.

Captain Macdonald had sent a message to his wife that he was leaving shortly for his mission. He had explained most of the details on what was going to happen during the next few days once they arrive into Russian space.

Walking on board with letting everyone else go ahead of him. He needed to take in a deep breath before going inside for his first assignment in awhile.

It was early the next morning.

Dotty quickly picked up the phone inside the kitchen before it woke everyone else. And when she did it was the doctor asking on whether she was ready to begin her gold lesson this morning.

"Sure...even though I haven't as yet had my coffee or breakfast." She said to him over the phone.

"I will treat to breakfast Dotty. I hope your dressed because I will be there in five minutes?" He asked with a slight chuckle with his question.

"I am sweetie. However I will need to leave a note for my daughter to let her know I am going golfing." She said before hanging up to write that note and getting her things ready together.

*********************************************************************************  
Russia

Bunker...

Lee Stetson after waking up. He decided after having breakfast. He placed on his coat as it started to snow very lightly outside. He just couldn't believe the weather so far. Since he had arrived a week ago. It's been either raining, wind, cold or now snow...


	5. Chapter 5

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Five

Doctor Thomas Silverton knocked on the door to let Dotty know that he had arrived. She goes to open the door quickly to let him know that her daughter Amanda was still asleep.

"Well in that case lets go already. I want to get to the golf course before the crowds still to over whelm the other golfers." He says to see her chuckling with moving down the stairs and into the front seat of his brown station wagon.

"For a doctor, you sure live cheaply!" She replied to have him smile with getting into the front driver's seat and closing the door gentle.

"I have always been this way ever since I was a teenager. Even my own parents always use to get on my case about it. " He replied with turning on the motor with the key.

"Are they still alive Thomas?" She asked with opening up the window for some fresh air.

"Both dead from diabetes and stroke a year apart ten years ago. It's why I have to be careful with my diabetes. For which I keep watch all of the time." He says in a tone that scared even himself. He started to move off with Amanda looking through the blinds to see her mother sitting in the front with the doctor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving onto the carrier. Captain Macdonald and his group were tired and needed to rest four hours before beginning the mission.

But first he needed to speak with Captain Gordons of the carrier Lilly Belle. He was escorted to his cabin on the third level in order to ask on whether their were any issues he needs to know about.

Knocking on the door by the courier. They heard the captain's voice on the other side of the door. The courier tells Captain Macdonald to go on inside. While he leaves to head for his other duties.

"Captain Macdonald please sit down and welcome abroad. Here is the latest weather report for when it comes to jumping out of the plane. It's snowing currently in the same area of the Gorbac power plant."

"Thanks just what we don't need is snow. However we are trained for all types of weather conditions Captain Gordons." He replied with scanning the rest of the report. "So Lee Stetson and his group will be waiting for us outside of the plant once we all land ."

"Yes, that is correct. Just be sure it's him or else you and your group will be shot on site." He said with a threat in his tone of voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Lies tell No Tales

Chapter Sixth

Captain Macdonald after he was done talking to the captain of the carrier. He was than escorted to his quarters by the courier. He was basically next door to the rest of his group. He decided to have them get together to discuss further the mission. As he settled his things first and gathering up the report for his team.

"All right every one please settle down. I have the latest weather report that is going to make the mission a little bit more harder. It's been snowing in the area for where we will be landing. We need to be extremely careful with whom we will be dealing with."

"Is there anything else Captain?" As one of his group members having been with the special ops organization for almost five years and one of the best.

"Just the change in the weather in the area of the Gorbac power plant. We leave in two hours everyone, so I suggest you have all equipment for jumping will be all right or else some one is going to die." Eric said to them with shaking their heads. "And just maybe their will be some time for sleep and food before leaving.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda had called her two boys at the boarding school like before. Even though it's summer they decided to stay there instead of the house.

She was happy in some way that they are able to continue on with their studies while Lee is away. She was worried that something go wrong with the rest of the mission.

Otherwise her mother was enjoying herself at least with learning golf.

Meanwhile at the Green Haven golf course. Dotty and Thomas were at hole number four. And so far she was at sub par, while Thomas was at minus four. The weather was just beautiful for the morning. They would be taking a break around hole six since they will only going nine holes for the first day.

Dotty went to hit her ball hard as it went flying. Thomas had to shake his head at the way she was playing against him. "You keep this up your even might beat me for a first time." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I highly doubt it Thomas. Come on lets go get our balls on the green." She replied with the energy of a young woman.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson and his rebels were getting nervous waiting for the paratroopers to arrive to help them against the Gorbac power plant and other sites.

Currently it was late in the afternoon. Lee Stetson decided to have something to eat trying to calm down his nerves. It was going to get dark in one hour while the snow had slowed down to just drifting winds to make it hard for the military to land into this mess.

Moving into the mess hall of the bunker. There were three others doing the same thing with trying to stay busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Seven

Inside the Gorbac main power plant. A number of the scientists were working on the last of the tubing that is needed inside the nuclear missiles against any country for world domination.

Doctor Rafiel Ariel went to check on the last of the equipment to make the tubing. They needed to finish up 25 more with orders from China, Korea and Saudia Arabia. He was pushing the employees to move quicker in spite the fact they needed to go on home to their families hours ago.

One of the reasons is the fact that the weather outside of the power plant has been snowing for the past 12 hours, while it's slowed a little with just the howling wind now outside.

Speaking in Russian. He tells everyone working on the assembly to move quicker with trying the dead line for the three countries. He was able to hear everyone grumbling about working longer hours and quicker was sitting well with them in the first place.

Doctor Ariel went back into his office to speak with the rest of the scientists looking for answers. And right now he had known for the moment.

Even those inside working were ready to rebel being part of the rebels alliance to change things for the better.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two Helicopters with the silent blades were able to fly into Russian air space after leaving the carrier Bella Rosa. The entire special ops group with Captain Macdonald were being told that they were getting close to the area for which they will be jumping. He was having butterflies in his stomach, since this was first mission in awhile.

Commander Matheson flying the first helicopters tells everyone to be ready to jump. Captain Macdonald was the first leave without a issue as his parachute would be opening in a few seconds. While everyone else were jumping out at the same degree with the jump.

Both helicopters were able to leave quickly once everyone was able to jump and reach the destination. Captain Macdonald having to touch down onto the two inches of snow with the blowing wind. He was protected with the heavy material everyone was wearing to keep the elements out.

"Lets get moving we need to meet up with Lee Stetson near the bunker." Captain Macdonald ordered to his men getting rid of the parachutes into the deepest areas of the snow.

Before quickly running through the snow and wind and hopefully with-in minutes to reach the bunker and Lee Stetson. He was outside in his gear watching for any sign of the special ops group.

Moments later...Stetson holding onto his I.D. in order to let them know that it's him from the Spy agency.

"Lee Stetson, I am Captain Macdonald, I am here to meet you before you and your group join us inside the Gorbac power plant."

Lee shows him the I.D. to have the captain feeling better that it was the agent from the agency.


	8. Chapter 8

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Eight

Since her mother was golfing with Doctor Silverton. Amanda King decided to go to the agency and the radio room to listen to any communications that might come in from the bunker.

Billy tried stopping her from getting upset any further. "Sir, I need to be here today and evening if needed to." She replied with a tone that had Billy worried about her.

"All right Amanda just try to take breaks. It's not good to be sitting here." He said with talking to the radio operator.

"Yes sir, I will contact you when we hear anything from them." Anthony Joesph said to his boss of the agency.

Melrose walked out to head back to his office to speak with Francine Desmond. She wasn't going to like what he was going to say to her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson and his ten rebels, along with the paratroopers special ops were heading slowly towards the Gorbac power plant with the explosives and other equipment to take out the plant.

"I will use my fake I.D. as with the others as science specialists to relieve the others inside. The guards should have no problem with letting us inside Captain Macdonald. Once they let us in. This is when we will knock them out and have your group move in as well." Stetson replied to the group trying to get warm with all of a sudden the snow and wind picked up further.

"Great idea Stetson. All everyone Lets move!" Captain Macdonald responded with trying to push himself in the elements. Other wise it wouldn't be long...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dotty was exhausted after nine holes of golf with Thomas. One thing for sure she would be needing her pain pills to help later as the days goes on.

Currently they were inside the restaurant of the golf embassy. "This is a great place Thomas to have anything to eat?" She says to her new found friend.

"I agree. I have been coming here almost five years now. Especially when I get the chance with being off work. I would love to do it more often with you joining me." He said with making Dotty blush a little even at her age.

The waiter came over at finishing up with his latest customer. "Doctor Silverton have you and your friend decided on what your going to order?" He had asked with holding onto his pad and pen to write down the orders.

"I will have the prime rib with baked potato and salad with a Whiskey." Thomas says to the waiter while watching the reaction from Dotty.

"Wow! I think that I will have the same medium accept for the bake potato I will have mash with the salad as well. As for a drink I will have water."

"Wonderful! I will place them with the cook. I will be right back with your drinks." The waiter walked away to have the both of them happy with the entire morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Nine

"You want me to do what Billy?" Francine hollered out at him from inside his office on level four.

"Francine, I want you to keep Amanda busy away from the radio as much as possible to keep her mind off Lee Stetson and Russia. Right now I need for you to treat her to dinner at the steak restaurant five miles from here. You will have a voucher that I will be giving to you for the outing. Understand Francine?"

"Yes." Even though she wasn't thrill about it. Even though when she went to see Amanda. She agreed to the steak without fighting the issue. She needed a diversion after all.

Outside of the restaurant there was a slight chill with the change in the weather. "Come on Amanda lets get inside. I don't know about you. I am hungry as a horse." Francine said to have Amanda laughing her head off at seeing Francine so loose as goose with her demeanor.

"I could use a good steak dinner. My mother called me earlier that she and Thomas were going for a ride after finishing up golf and having prime rib at the restaurant inside the grounds." Amanda replied with moving towards the door.

"Wow! That's amazing! Your mother Dotty has a whole new life after all." Francine said with seeing the hostess inside meeting them to be taken to there tables. Afterwards she handed the voucher to her to have it in the computer system once the bill is rung up.

"I will have your waitress Darlene to come on over to take care of the both of you." She said with walking over to Darlene at another table with a single man sitting having a drink.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Russia

Lee Stetson and his team caught the two security guards by complete surprise. They found a place to put the two out cold guards inside the dumpster on the side.

"Lets move it everyone." Captain Macdonald ordered to his men as with Lee and the rebels carrying the explosive. In a few moments there is going to be fire works throughout the plant.

Captain Macdonald was able to place the first set of explosives into the drums laying around towards the wall. Otherwise the scientists were being pushed by the guards watching while making sure they were working quicker to make the tubing.

Stetson were able to climb to the top level over looking the assembly line. While being next to the nuclear conductors.

One explosive will do it's job even though there is going to some type of radiation leakage. Being on the top level was easy for Stetson trying to avoid all types of garbage laying around.

He tripped over a barrel with his hands stopping him from landing. One of his rebels was able to help out. Speaking in Russian. "We need to get out of here now Stetson."

As Stetson answered back. "I agree." Even though he was in slight pain with his right leg and shoulder with trying to stop the fall.

Everyone was able to get out and move quickly with the explosives to go off in one minute. Hiding behind a wall with heading back to the bunker. "GET DOWN EVERYONE!" Captain Macdonald screamed out with the first of the explosives going off...


	10. Chapter 10

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter Ten

Actually both ladies were enjoying having dinner together. Francine was able to let go of her demeanor some what with Amanda King.

She was taking the last bite of her medium prime rib steak that was cooked just right by the cook.

Francine had finished hers a long time ago with having to be starved. She was now working on her Italian salad with adding more of the dressing to keep it from drying out. "Amanda, can I ask you a question for which you don't have to answer."

"And what is your question Francine?" She asked with taking a sip of her water.

"Why do you always have to worry about Lee? When in fact he's able to take good care of himself Amanda." She responded with a half smile on her face.

"I just worry too much Francine. Ever since he was injured to hurt his right shoulder and leg. He keeps trying to hide it from me when ever his injuries keep flaring up." Amanda says feeling the emotion with a tear falling down onto her cheek.

"Don't you know that he's always been that way. Ever since I first met him a very long time ago." She replied with trying to hide her feelings for the man. Even though Amanda doesn't plan to bring up the subject.

"I do know Francine. It's the way I am at times always worrying." She replied with seeing the waitress coming over to see on whether they were interested in dessert. "I will have vanilla ice cream with sprinkles." She responded with Francine asking for chocolate ice cream with the same sprinkles.


	11. Chapter 11

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 11

Doctor Thomas Silverton and Dotty were coming back from the ride. He had taken her up the coast in his red corvette of all things. She would never expected for him to have and cheap in some ways.

They had stopped at a few vendors on the side of the road picking up corn on the cob, veggies and potatoes to cook at a later time. This time Dotty had treated with buying the items along the road. "I love corn on the cob Thomas. I always place a lot of butter and salt on them." She says with a yawn with starting to get tire from the long day.

"I will drop you off at the house. Unless your interested Dotty in watching a movie at the apartment complex?" He asked with turning to face her quickly having stopped on the side of the road.

Even though she was tired. She was very much interested in spending further time with Thomas in any shape or form this evening. "Love to! Maybe we can cook up some of that corn on the cob as a snack. I love movies so let head back to your apartment complex."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner with Francine Desmond. Amanda King had asked her to drop her off at the agency in order for her to find out what was going on in Russia.

Francine dropped her off while going home herself. She was tired of all of the nonsense going on at the moment. She pulled away from the curve with Amanda King walking inside.

When she reached the radio room, there were two messages for her from Lee Stetson telling her that he's all right after the attack on the Gorbac Power plant.

She was shaking her head with those messages. She didn't believe one word of his words that was written. She had asked the operator on whether there were any others from him.

"No. However it's seven o' clock in the morning with the time difference. Otherwise I understand the raid was very successful Amanda." He replied with showing her the report since she has the security level to read it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thomas and Dotty were now sitting on the grey long couch. She had made the pot of six corns with them sitting in front of them with the salt and butter sitting on the coffee table.

Earlier Dotty had left a message on the voice-mail for Amanda to let her know that she is going to be staying the night in the guest room, and will be home in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 12th

Dotty really didn't want to leave in the morning to head back to the house. However it wouldn't be a good thing with her daughter in the first place.

Maybe at a later date when things are better with Amanda and her worries about lee Stetson. Especially when he's been in Russia for a special mission for the president of the United States.

Even Thomas was some what upset at seeing Dotty leave. As he drove her to the house. She didn't say all that much on the way over in the car. All she did say was about getting together again sometime very soon.

"Take care Dotty." As she had gotten out of the corvette and moving up the stairs and opening the door with the key.

When she walked inside. Her daughter was up after getting home late from the agency. "I am sorry mother. I wasn't able to sleep at this time. But at least I heard from Lee telling me he's all right in Russia." Amanda said to her mother walking into the kitchen area to make coffee.

"I am glad to hear it Amanda. Did he say when he's coming home?" Dotty asked with placing water into the coffee pot.

"No he didn't mother. I just it's going to be soon." Amanda said with sitting onto the stool waiting for the coffee to be ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the bunker

Lee Stetson and his rebels were happy with the results of the Gorbac power plant. Captain Eric Macdonald and his group would be leaving with a truck provided and papers to reach the border and hopefully they will be able to leave without an issue by the border guards.

Weather wise the snow had started to fall again as with the wind. This might work in the long run for Captain Macdonald to get out of Russia and home.

As for Lee Stetson. There is a possible chance he might be leaving in a week or sooner depending on whether there is further activity in the plant.


	13. Chapter 13

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 13th

Captain Eric Macdonald was a nervous wreck with driving the black truck with his group heading for the Russian border with the papers that were given to him to get out.

Only four of his men and himself speak Russian in order to get by with the language for when ever it's needed. And today was going to be the day to use the Russian language.

They were twenty five miles from the border now. Even though the road was making it hard to drive fast with the blowing snow and wind. Even his own men were grumbling about it since there was nothing they could do.

"All right everyone be careful now. We are one mile from the border." As he says one hour later. He had all of the papers that were made for them by the rebels.

Everyone in the back of the truck were getting ready for anything at this moment. Lt. Zoolander came up front having to be one of those that speak Russian.

Captain Macdonald stopped at the gate handing all of the papers for the two security guards speaking Russian to the two in the front.

Macdonald in Russian was having an conversation with them complaining about the blasted cold, snow and wind. Everyone laughed when one of the guards told a joke quickly before handing back the papers back to them.

Afterwards..."Go on ahead your papers are just fine." The guard pushes up the gate to have the truck to go on through.

After driving a mile on down the road. Everyone was able to take in a deep breath. And head for the nearest air base to get home back to the United States.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Lee Stetson and his rebels headed back to the power plant to finish up the job. The Russian authorities were only able to find a few survivors in the explosion. As it was reported that the main power line number one had blown to cover up the real truth of the matter to the Russian government.

Carrying the proper papers to get inside the rest of the plant. There were only a small handful of guards to keep the neighborhood locals from walking inside and taking what ever garbage they can find and keep to survive.

Walking inside...

This time Stetson had told the rebels with him to set the timers to go off in two hours. This way they would be able to get out in time and back to the bunker. So not to draw suspicious on them over all.


	14. Chapter 14

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 14th

Captain Macdonald were able to finally make at the American air base and speak with General Waterson at the base and explain his recent mission to him.

His group were in medical getting a once over before leaving for the states in a transport plane being issued by the general.

Captain Eric Macdonald had gone very detail of his mission with help from the American spy Lee Stetson and his rebels just outside the Gorbac power plant.

"So what your telling Captain is the fact that Lee Stetson and his rebels will be finishing up the job in Russia with blowing up the rest of the plant?" General Waterson asked with putting down his glass of water to continue speaking with the captain.

"Yes that is correct General Waterson. It's not going to be easy for them with taking down the rest of the plant. Along with the heavy snow and wind blowing hard when we left the area in the truck." Eric says to him feeling some what nervous.

"No doubt they will prevail Captain Macdonald. Now I suggest you head for sick bay for a check check and than chow before taking off in the transport." The general ordered with Eric getting up from the very uncomfortable chair in his office on the base.

"By the way what type of chow is the cooks putting out these days?" Macdonald asked with shaking his head,

"I believe it's some type of steak today. I haven't had the chance to head for the mess hall this afternoon. Good luck and enjoy before leaving for the states Captain."

"Thanks General, I need it a great deal." As he leaves to walk over to sickbay across the ways instead of taking the jeep that was waiting on the side of the general's office.

Along the way he was able to meet up with a few of his men having finished with being checked out by the doctors. He asked them on just where they were heading. "The mess hall Captain, we heard they had steak today for either lunch or dinner." One of his men says to him on the way over to sickbay.

"I will be there soon once I am done with the physician guys. Save some for me when you arrived I would hate to see the mess hall run out and a riot starts up." He said with a chuckle in his demeanor.


	15. Chapter 15

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 15th

Billy Melrose walked into his office early morning. He was grumbling for the most part since he hasn't had his coffee or anything else. The reason he came in at this godly hour was to set up a meeting in two hours with everyone that works in the building.

He was mostly to discuss up graded security ever since the destruction of the Gorbac power plant in Russia. There would repercussions from all Russian agents working in the United States.

The first thing he needed to do was make a pot of coffee while getting to work on his notes to discuss in the conference room. He had no idea on whether Amanda King would make it to the meeting. Since her mind is so much on Lee Stetson and getting home from Russia.

There was a knock on his door when his secretary walked in to see his face. "Shall I come back later sir?" She says with wanting to retreat really quick. But instead he tells her to stay and sit down for which he's going to write down notes that is going to be placed onto the computer terminal.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda was late with getting up in the morning. Her own mother had to wake her up with being late for work at the agency.

She had jumped off the bed so fast to take a shower before getting dressed and picking up coffee and a sandwich at the deli.

"Mother thank you, I need to go now. I will call later unless your going to be spending with Doctor Silverton?" She asked with hugging her mother before not waiting for an answer to her question.

Hollering out to her..."I don't know Amanda!" As Dotty was shaking her head at her daughter running out in a hurry. She just hopes to god that everything is going to be just fine arriving at her work site.

Meanwhile at that particular moment the house phone started to ring. Dotty had a feeling it was her new friend Doctor Thomas Silverton. "Hello Thomas how are you this morning?" Dolly replied with strong emotion in her demeanor.

"A little tired otherwise fine. I have a very busy day ahead of me today at the hospital. I will call you later on Dotty to let you know what time I will probably be leaving." He says to her over the phone with great interest.

"That's fine Thomas. Take care of yourself today." As she hangs up the phone to head back to bed for a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Lies Tell No Takes

Chapter 16

Doctor Thomas Silverton was thinking too much about Dotty in his office just prior to heading for the surgeon's ward to speak with the other specialist to start his operation on a young woman having heart issues as with diabetes in the family.

Her parents had brought in Joanna to the hospital complaining of chest pains the past few days. Until it had gotten worst at school. The English teacher had called for an ambulance when she noticed her complexion and the pain she was suffering.

Changing into his white lab coat. He walked out to head for the eight floor operating rooms.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the transport plane.

Captain Eric Macdonald was restless as with the rest of his team. It was going to be a long flight back to the states. Since they are planning on landing in Home, Alaska for a change in transportation.

Afterwards they would be ready to take off and head for California and for Captain Macdonald to be reunited with his wife Jodie Winters.

He didn't know on whether him and his group will be involved with another mission any time time ordered by president Eric Leary.

He tried to take it easy in his seat taking in deep breaths for now. Eventually he fell asleep in his seat. While one of his men placed a green blanket over him. While he would do the same as well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was three hours later when Dotty woke up from her sleep. She had to take a look at the clock. She was in need of a shower before taking a drive to do a little shopping at the mall. Since there was no one around with the boys back into boarding school for the rest of the summer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Notes: Please be advise this chapter changes to a M rating due to the nature of the subject of rape. Thanks.**

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 17

Lee Stetson and his rebels were back into the bunker after placing the last of the explosives inside the Gorbac power plant. The explosives are set to go off in one hour and thirty minutes. So hopefully this will be the end of the plant over all. And if the Russians decide to rebuild again some time in the near future.

Stetson was cold and in need of a how shower and coffee to keep him warm. After speaking with those in charge of the bunker. He headed for the living quarters to take a hot shower. First he needed to get some clean clothes to change into after the shower.

And in some time everyone inside the bunker would be able to hear the explosion from the plant. No doubt the alarm around the plant will be going off with the possible chance of radiation leakage.

Lee had to be careful since he really doesn't know the rebels all that well. He had heard stories about some of the rebels having been raped inside the showers and bathroom. He needed to bring in his gun just in case someone tries to seduce him inside his anus.

Running the hot water. Someone had approached him for which Lee didn't trust him. However two others came in to help him as Lee had to wait it out to make his move. In spite the fact he was going to be raped by those three. It's happened to him once before many years ago for where he was hurt deeply and needed a therapist. He had never told Amanda about ever since he had known her.

One man was able to get away with using his penis to enter into his anus to cause some damage with bleeding. Otherwise kicking them with his feet to the best of his ability and knocking them against the wall before reaching for his gun and firing at the three quickly.

It was at this time that he fell to the floor while the security officers came in. "Stetson are you all right?" He asked while the three were injured and being taken to the infirmary. "I am hurt inside and bleeding. I need the doctors to repair with surgery if possible." He says harshly in his demeanor.

"We will take you before these three. However your going to need to write up a full report on the incident." As two of the rebels brought in a stretcher to bring Lee Stetson to the infirmary, while the other three were being brought into detention for where they will be patched up until it was time to be questioned.


	18. Chapter 18

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 18th

Doctor Ruiz was called into the infirmary to check out Lee Stetson having been sexually attacked by one of the rebels in the shower stall.

Security had taken the two to a cell while the one that had attacked Stetson has a shoulder wound and will be looked at afterwards. Doctor Ruiz saw his patient laying on the table and bleeding a little from the rear.

Right away he would have to repair the damage in surgery. As he called for his team over the intercom to head for the operating room right away.

The patient was moved to the operating room and placed under. Doctor Ruiz in his surgeon's green uniform started to work with help from Doctor Rawlins handing him the proper instruments to stitch inside of his anus and stopping the bleeding.

After an hour of being in surgery. Stetson taken into recovery for which he's going to be fine and able to get up with a cane to help with his balance.

Afterwards Doctor Ruiz went to take care of the rebel that had attacked Lee Stetson. His wound wasn't all that bad in spite being shot by Stetson.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Silverton was all finished with seeing all of his patients and meeting. He walked into his office to call Dotty at the house to see on whether she was interested in going out for dinner.

Picking up the phone in his office and dialing the number. He was hoping that she would pick up right away. "Hello! Thomas I am surprised that your calling me." Dotty says over the phone from the kitchen making tea.

"I was able to see all of my patients quickly, along with the meeting earlier that it was so boring I almost fell asleep." He said to hear her laugh over the phone. "I was wondering on whether your interested in going out to dinner? I know this great seafood restaurant down by the harbor." He asked with a tone with being a little scared that she might turn him down this evening.

" I would love to Thomas. When will you be here since I need to change my clothes?" She says with turning off the tea pot. She will drink water for now until he gets here at the house.

"Thirty minutes Dotty. By the way is your daughter Amanda around?" He asked.

"She's working on waiting to hear anything from Russia. Why?" She said even though she knew he some type of curiosity for when it comes to her daughter.

"No reason Dotty. I will be going home quick to change. See you soon my dear." He replied with hanging up the phone. While Dotty went upstairs to change into one of her favorite dresses.


	19. Chapter 19

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 19th

Lee Stetson was feeling better after the doctor had repaired the damage done by the rebel attacking him in the bathroom shower. He would have to wait and see on whether he would say something to Amanda. Since she actually gets sick for when she see things like this happening to any one let alone him.

The doctor after two hours was able to let him go to his quarters to rest with the medication that would be given for when ever he's in pain or during when he has a bowel movement.

Laying down. He was feeling more comfortable away from everyone. He needed the privacy right now until he was able to show his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

California

Captain Eric Macdonald and his team finally arrived at the California military base after 17 hours being on a transport plane. Everybody was exhausted with all of the traveling they had done. Now everyone needed a much needed break as there commanding officer and president of the United States had promised.

But first he needed to meet up with General Ethan Waters of the Hawkins Air Force base. He was being escorted by one of the base personnel to bring him over to the General's office before going to his quarters for the night.

Walking into the outer office. He was able to feel the air conditioning running making it nice and comfortable. Other wise it was hot from the California sun blazing as always.

He couldn't wait to get home to his wife and spend the rest of the summer enjoying each other as husband and wife.

Macdonald headed into the General's office to discuss his recent mission.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dotty had changed into black slacks and a flowery blouse with a bra that was very comfortable. There was a knock on the front door indicating it was Doctor Thomas Silverton.

She went to open the door to see him dress smartly with black pants and a very nice blue shirt with a white tie instead of a jacket with the heat outside from the mid afternoon sun.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" He said with a soft tone before lightly giving Dotty a kiss onto her cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 20th

Dotty walked out of the house after locking the front door. Even though her daughter Amanda was still at the agency working.

Thomas asked on whether she was all right. "What's going on Dotty?" He asked with letting her seat in the front with him of his SUV.

"Nothing really! Just wondering when Amanda will be coming home to relax. She has been working a little too hard lately worrying about Lee Stetson." She took a deep breath into her lungs before closing the door to have Thomas start up the vehicle to head for the Shrimp and Lobster restaurant.

"She is old enough to make decisions on her own Dotty. You need to start living your own life for god sake!" He was hopping mad at the way she was acting for when it comes to her daughter Amanda King.

"I have always Thomas been this way for when it comes to treating her and coddling with her actions over the years. I am just very sorry." She exclaimed with opening up the window to get in some fresh air.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King was pissed with leaving the agency. There hasn't been any word from Russia in 18 hours. Along with the fact that Stetson hasn't even sent back a report on how it went with the Gorbac power plant.

However she did receive a report about the paratroopers having to be back into the United States after helping to blow up the plant with help as well from Lee and the rebels.

Driving on home after speaking with Billy Melrose. She would be relaxing at the house while her mother would be with Doctor Thomas Silverton. She needed to check up on Jaime and Philip at the boarding school while making damn sure they were mostly staying out of trouble.


	21. Chapter 21

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 21

Philip was happy to be talking to his mother. Even though Jamie wasn't liking the fact that his mother always is trying to keep an eye on them with any place they stay.

"Mother I am doing really well with all of my studies this summer as with Jamie." He says very proudly with his tone.

"I am very happy to hear it Philip. What about your sports activity?" She responded since Philip loves baseball.

"The Wildcats softball team has won the first two games of the summer season. I am a pitcher and was able to go three innings before the coach made a change to try and save the game. And we won 3 to 1 yesterday."

"Excellent! When is the next game? Maybe I will be able to drive on down to watch the game." Amanda asked from the house after arriving home from the agency and spending a great deal of time from inside the radio room.

"Next Thursday mother. It's going to be played here at the school's ball field. I do hope you will be able to make it." Philip replied with joy in his response.

"I will try Philip. I can't promise anything right now. I will have to take the day off with putting it in as a request. I will let you know either way on whether I will be able to come." She exclaimed.

"Fair enough mother. I will let Jamie know since he has left to study his history. Bye mother I need to go with other students needing to use the phone." He hung up without having his mother say goodbye.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner at the Red Lobster restaurant.

Doctor Silverton asked Dotty on whether she was interested in going for a drive before coming back.

"I love to Thomas. Maybe we will be able to stop on the side of the road vendors selling corn on a cob or anything else that might hit my fancy."

"The last time I was at one of those type of vendors was years ago for where I brought corn on the cob and potatoes. Maybe this time we might get lucky." He replied with a slight smile from the wonderful dinner.

After paying the dinner with his credit card. He tells Dotty to wait by the car since he needed to use the men's room for a moment.

Moments later he walked over to see Dotty waiting for him. "Feeling better Thomas?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Much better! I would of never made it with all of the drinks I had for dinner. Shall we go my dear?" He asked with using the key to open up the door on his side to let her get into the seat in the front.


	22. Chapter 22

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 22

Captain Eric Macdonald would be home soon. His driver of the jeep from the base was bringing him home to the beach house. His wife was waiting for him with sitting outside of the balcony watching for any military vehicles.

It was a lovely afternoon weather wise in the low eighties for a change and with very little humidity.

She was currently drinking a very cold iced tea and chocolate cookies to soothe her sugar madness. After working in the morning at the base for both the medical and communications departments. She had received word that her husband's group had arrived back at the base by transport plane after a long flight coming from over seas.

A moment later...

She was able to see the jeep driving over to the parking lot near the stairs to reach the beach house. She left her iced tea and snack on the tray. While she ran downstairs to meet with her husband Eric outside and running into his arms crying.

"Baby doll please don't cry. I am home now to my beautiful wife." Eric says to calm her down a little from the crying.

"I am crying because of seeing you home from your mission. Were you successful I assume?" She asked with walking him into the beach house.

"We were sweetie. However after we left Russia. I have no idea what has been going on with the agency agent Lee Stetson and his rebels. I just hope to god that everyone is just fine." He said with kissing his wife now.. While the both of them moved to the bedroom to have sex for the first time in awhile...


	23. Chapter 23

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 23

Eric's wife Karen came out onto the balcony with iced tea and sandwiches after spending some time in the bedroom having sex in any position they both liked. She was happy her husband was home after a rough few months.

"Here we go with food for the belly and the blood stream." She said to have Eric chuckle at her sense of humor.

She places the items onto the tray outside the balcony with the moon beginning to come out from behind the clouds. It was going to be a beautiful evening after all, along with the drop in temperatures.

"Thanks Sweetie! We both could use this. It's amazing on how many positions we used in that bedroom. One thing for sure I am going to be sore for days." He says with taking a sip of his iced tea with plenty of sugar. While Karen laughter even though she can still go once again for when the time is right. "By the way Eric did you get the chance to speak with President Leary once you and your group arrived back into the states?" Karen was curious for when it comes to her husband's missions.

"Not yet! I will go to the base the next few days to have the commanding officer call the White House to see on whether he's available to talk with him about the mission." Eric responded with taking another Chicken sandwich and more of his drink.

"Tell me a little about the mission?" She asked since she had very little details on what exactly his team had to do in Russia.

"First of all we jumped out of the transport plane with the parachutes. Since we had found out that it had started to snow with heavy winds to make it difficult to land, however we made it with meeting up with Lee Stetson and his rebels. We were able to help them with getting inside the Gorbac power plant to blow it up with a certain item being made for all nuclear missiles. However I heard after we left, Lee Stetson and his rebels had gone back inside to blow up areas that the Russians wouldn't be able to use." Eric said with watching Karen shaking her head with the story about the mission."

"By the way how is Lee Stetson by chance?" She asked with slight concern.

"I have no idea after his rebels had gone inside for the second time. No more questions for now. Come sit on my lap so I can kiss you, Karen. I just missed you a great deal." She gets up from her seat to go over to her husband to move and sit onto his lap. Now was the right time to start having sex once again...


	24. Chapter 24

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 24th

Russia

Lee Stetson was feeling so much better from when the doctor was able to repair the damage inside caused by the rebels inside the shower/bath room. He was walking around without a problem as he was working inside the radio room.

He needed to call the states and speak with Amanda to let her know that he's all right. He's there now getting ready to send a communications. Currently it's 9 p.m. at night where he's at right now, while the time difference would be 3 p.m. in the afternoon the next day.

He asked the radio operator he would take over for twenty minutes, while sending and hopefully he will be talking to Amanda.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Agency 3.10 p.m.

Amanda just arrived into the radio room after having a meeting with Billy Melrose on whether he was going to place her on another mission outside of the agency.

She was asking for it. Since she was some what upset with Lee Stetson right now. And she needs something to do at this point, while her mother was on her own, as with her two boys at the boarding school. They have there own interests and studies during the summer.

She takes over the radio. When all of a sudden there was a priority communications was arriving. She needed to open up the channel to speak with Lee. "Are you all right Lee? I was very worried about what might of happened at the Gorbac power plant." She says with waiting for Lee to speak.

"I am fine sweetie. Everyone of the rebels besides myself were able to get from the power plant without no injuries. " He says even though he lied to her. "And yourself?" He asked.

"A nervous wreck worrying all of the time. And besides now Billy is going to be sending me on a new mission with another agent. I have no idea who at this time. It's than having to be coming into the agency to be waiting by the radio all of the time. By the way when will you be coming back to the states?" She had to asked with her curiosity hitting her once again.

"Maybe a week Amanda. We still have the Gorbac power plant to check in case the Russian rebels decide to bring in crews to clean up the place and start up the assembly line to begin again." Stetson replied over the radio.

"Is this possible Lee?" She said with seeing the radio operator come in since her time was now over.

"It's possible! We will know with-in the week on whether anything goes on at the plant."

"I need to go now Lee. My time is now up. Please take care of yourself, ok? Love ya. Signing off now." There was silence now on Stetson's end of the radio room in Russia. He took in a deep breath to head back to his quarters to rest.


	25. Chapter 25

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 25

After speaking with Lee in Russia. Amanda had to leave to meet with Alan Winters another agent to go over there next mission. She would be meeting him at the Washington, D.C. library to discuss it with him before going on home.

Driving five miles from the agency. She parked her car in the under ground parking lot of the library. She is supposed to meet him at all of the computer terminals for which most of the customers used to go onto the internet.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor. She walked out to head for the computers. She saw the blonde hair agent sitting as he had gotten up going off line to talk with her.

Moving over a table on the other side. Alan asked on whether she was all right or not.

"I am fine Alan. What is it exactly I am supposed to be doing?" She asked since Billy had mention that he would give her a file to read with her duties.

"I suggest you read this at home Amanda. Once you do, I will need you to call me to confirm that your be able to work at the military plant in an office as an secretary. Your to listen to any conversations involving stealing of military merchandise." He said to her in a low tone so that no one will be able to hear them.

"I will take a look at the file Alan. I will do it never the less. It's my job to work on any mission. However I need to read the file. Maybe I will be able to come up with something to make it easier for me overall." She said to him with a great deal of energies.

"Just be to sure to let me know Amanda. Here you go, it's inside the envelope. I need to go now I have another meeting with someone else. Call me." He go tup from the table to head for his next meeting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dotty couldn't get over all of the vegetable stands on the side road with Doctor Thomas Silverton. Driving 15 miles was truly amazing for the both of them. Weather wise was just lovely in the high seventies with very low humidity.

"You know what we should do this evening?" Thomas said with a smile.

"What's that Thomas?" She said with getting back into the vehicle after placing the bags into the back.

"Lets head back to my place to have me cook the corn on the cob and other veggies as dinner. I can call for pizza as well since it's not going to be enough Dotty." He made the suggestion.

"It's fine with me, Thomas. And besides I really don't feel like going home with my daughter so worried about Lee being over in Russia." She replied about her being worried about the way Amanda is acting.

"It's that bad?" He asked with getting into the front driver side to wait for her response of his question.

"Yes, it is Thomas. Come on lets go back to your place." Dotty exclaimed with a slight smile on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 26

After speaking with Lee in Russia. Amanda had to leave to meet with Alan Winters another agent to go over there next mission. She would be meeting him at the Washington, D.C. library to discuss it with him before going on home.

Driving five miles from the agency. She parked her car in the under ground parking lot of the library. She is supposed to meet him at all of the computer terminals for which most of the customers used to go onto the internet.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor. She walked out to head for the computers. She saw the blonde hair agent sitting as he had gotten up going off line to talk with her.

Moving over a table on the other side. Alan asked on whether she was all right or not.

"I am fine Alan. What is it exactly I am supposed to be doing?" She asked since Billy had mention that he would give her a file to read with her duties.

"I suggest you read this at home Amanda. Once you do, I will need you to call me to confirm that your be able to work at the military plant in an office as an secretary. Your to listen to any conversations involving stealing of military merchandise." He said to her in a low tone so that no one will be able to hear them.

"I will take a look at the file Alan. I will do it never the less. It's my job to work on any mission. However I need to read the file. Maybe I will be able to come up with something to make it easier for me overall." She said to him with a great deal of energies.

"Just be to sure to let me know Amanda. Here you go, it's inside the envelope. I need to go now I have another meeting with someone else. Call me." He go tup from the table to head for his next meeting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dotty couldn't get over all of the vegetable stands on the side road with Doctor Thomas Silverton. Driving 15 miles was truly amazing for the both of them. Weather wise was just lovely in the high seventies with very low humidity.

"You know what we should do this evening?" Thomas said with a smile.

"What's that Thomas?" She said with getting back into the vehicle after placing the bags into the back.

"Lets head back to my place to have me cook the corn on the cob and other veggies as dinner. I can call for pizza as well since it's not going to be enough Dotty." He made the suggestion.

"It's fine with me, Thomas. And besides I really don't feel like going home with my daughter so worried about Lee being over in Russia." She replied about her being worried about the way Amanda is acting.

"It's that bad?" He asked with getting into the front driver side to wait for her response of his question.

"Yes, it is Thomas. Come on lets go back to your place." Dotty exclaimed with a slight smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 27

Amanda was just about done reading the file that was given to her for the next mission. The job is supposed to last a few weeks at best. It all depends on whether they are able to find the snitch that was stealing military secrets over seas at the highest bidder.

And sources had sent word to the agency telling Billy Melrose that the person works at the Alcan military complex 15 miles from her house. She was given a telephone number to call the personnel manager that she would be starting tomorrow in the morning.

She was hired by the personnel manager also an agent for the agency. He started to work for the complex a year ago in order to come down to this situation with the secrets being sold over seas.

Walking into the kitchen. She had known that her mother was with Doctor Silverton and since she is old enough to make her own decisions, She will probably be staying over at his apartment. Grabbing the house phone off the counter. She had the file with her in order to dial the number listed on the front page.

She waited for the connection to go on through. "Alcan military how can I help you? This is Davic Roberts." He says over the phone.

"Mr. Roberts this is Amanda King. I am calling about the secretary's position that I was hired for." She tells him while waiting for his response.

"I am glad you called Amanda. I suggest you be here at seven o' clock in the morning so that we can go over all of your duties and signing paper work and pay information. Besides talking about your real job of trying to find those responsible for the stealing of military information. Don't worry I had my office debugged along with my phone and computer."

"It's great to hear Mr. Roberts. I will be in early to go over everything. Thanks for the information. I will see you in the morning. Good night Davic." She said with hanging up the phone while going upstairs to gather up her things for tomorrow at the complex. Afterwards she would need a hot shower.

No doubt she would probably make something to eat before going to bed...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It didn't take all that long before the both of them landed in bed before cooking anything from the vendors. It was Thomas having made the first move catching Dotty off guard once she walked into his apartment and closing the front door.

Both adults decided to go slow with the relationship. In spite the fact that the chemistry was there for them both in bed. However now an hour later after taking quick showers alone. Thomas started to put together the corn on the cob on the stove with a large silver pot.

While Dotty was getting the veggies ready with cutting them up and cooking them in the flying pan. Dotty had offered to call the pizza restaurant for the rest of the meal.

"Go ahead Dotty. The menu is in the draw at the end if the counter. Get a large cheese and mushroom pie. I will give you the money in a few moments from my pants pocket." Dr. Silverton says to her with giving a look that he couldn't understand.

"It's my turn Thomas to pay for something. Your done enough already for me and the beautiful day over all." She said and then she went to say in his ear. "I am staying the night Thomas so that we can continue on in the bedroom." She blushed a little as with her friend Thomas...


	28. Chapter 28

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 28

Dotty was glad she made the right decision with staying. She was able to make her own mind up with wanting to live a happier life now. Amanda has her own as well with the two boys. And the fact things were so much better with her and Lee Stetson.

Even though he's been spending the past month over in Russia on a mission. And had no idea when he would be coming home. All Dotty knew that Amanda was extremely worried about him. Including the fact that he's been lying to her with wanting to come on home.

Sitting on the couch after dinner. The pizza delivery had come at a perfect time. Along with the corn on the corn and veggies brought from the vendors on the side road. She was waiting for Thomas to come out of the shower after a short round of sex. Dotty was feeling wonderful about herself and him.

A few moments later...

He comes out from the shower in his pajamas and robe with a towel over his head to dry. He goes to sit next to her on the black leather couch. "Are you all right Dotty?" He asked with bending over to give the woman a quick kiss.

"Just wonderful Thomas. I haven't been this happy in such a long while. And I hope it's going to stay this way for a long time to come." She states with tears falling down her face.

"Come on lets watch the news before going to sleep." He said with getting up to grab the remote.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Russia

Stetson was asked with feeling better. On whether he could go with the rebels to check on the progress of whether the military will start to rebuild again and the assembly line. And if this is the case. They will have to blow up the rest of the plant for good and the possible chance of radiation to leak out.

The surrounding villages will have to be notified of this fact and have them relocate.

Stetson was dressed in his snow gear since it's been continuing to snow and blow wind for the past few days. It was going to make it difficult for everyone including Stetson after his surgery on his rear.

Everyone had left the bunker and outside into the elements. They only had two jeeps for which they could use to get away. One of those riders was Lee Stetson.

He was happy for this to help him to heal quicker and do his job properly. Taking thirty minutes to arrive at the outer perimeter. Using one of the three binoculars. Stetson was able to see only guard in the front. While the other two rebels saw just one guard as well in the back. This was a good sign at this time. It would make it easy to get inside with shooting down the guard with using a silencer to alert anyone.

Stetson getting out with everyone else headed for the front with the best sharp shooter to take out the guard. Right away they headed for the entrance and removing the body. Moving inside it was dark with no lights on. Stetson and the rebels found this an excellent sign that nothing was being done.

However they weren't going to take any chances. So they will be able to use the explosives with setting the timers in order for them to move out of the sector.

Stetson told them to get moving setting the timers and move out quickly. He was waiting for them at the front entrance taking in a deep breath into his lungs with the cold of the snow and wind.


	29. Chapter 29

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 29th

Moving into the power plant with the flash lights. So far they had been lucky that no further activity from the Russian government. Blowing up the rest of the plant just might be dangerous with radiation leakage.

And if this is the case. All of the rebels and including Lee Stetson will have to leave finally and head back to the United States.

Stetson spoke with the three explosive experts on where to place the explosives inside. " Just make sure the timers will be going off in an hour. In order for all of us to get back to the bunker." He ordered with hearing the following response.

In unison...Aye sir!" The three said while the rest of the rebels were watching out for anyone that might surprise them from the outside.

Meanwhile Lee Stetson walking slowly was checking areas for anything they might be able to use back at the bunker. He was able to find rubber coils. He called over two of the rebels to try and take as much as they can without hurting themselves in the elements outside. "Be careful when your leaving outside." He said to the two rebels lifting the coil from the back of the wall near the entrance of the power plant.

Hopkins tells Stetson ok with being very careful with going to the bunker in the snow. Him and another rebel leaves carrying the black coil outside. The wind had let up a little, including the snow now slowing down as well to make it easier getting back.

Finally after twenty minutes. All of the explosives were set and ready to go off in an hour. "Lets move it everyone. It's going to be close getting back to the bunker."

ONE HOUR LATER...

With five minutes to spare. Everyone was exhausted with trying to get through the snow and light wind. Stetson and his rebels were able to get inside when all of a sudden they heard the explosion coming from the Gorbac Power Plant.

Now everyone was hoping to god there wasn't going to be any radiation leakage inside the plant. They were able to hear the sirens going off all around the village telling them there was an explosion at the plant. No doubt that all surrounding areas will be sending any or all fire departments available. Since many of the fire departments are all volunteer.


	30. Chapter 30

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 30th

Thinking for the best. However the news wasn't good at all at the Gorbac power plant. Experts from the Russian government had to be sent to figure out how to contain the radiation from inside one of the pipes ready to blow.

Only one of the four pipes was a problem for the government and the local population. They had decided that everyone would have to leave the area just to be on the safe side. And when the news had gotten to the bunker. Everyone of the rebels and including Lee Stetson had to pack up and leave for the Embassy air base.

There was only one message was going to be sent to the United States spy agency to contact Billy Melrose and Amanda King when she is at the agency. Otherwise a local communications will be sent to the American Embassy that they would be coming to leave the country. Colonel Blake Edwards will be in charge of getting the rebels and Stetson back to the states. Once they are able to have permission and clearance to leave in three days.

The three days are going to be used with going over the mission with blowing up the Gorbac power plant and what might happened once the pipe blows to let loose the radiation.

Stetson finished the last of personal belongings. While four trucks brought in by the rebels in hiding, they were ready to drive out of the area with forged papers to be show at the gates to let them outside of the Russian border to head for the air base hopefully with clearance to leave.

It had started to snow heavy again as with the wind picking up. It was going to make it hard for the four trucks with the rebels knowing how to speak the Russian language, only Stetson has a limited usage of the Russian language, as he will be told not to open his mouth in the back of the truck unless he's asked any questions by the guards.

Everyone was ready to go and given orders in case they are stopped along the way. All four of the drivers had to go slow with the heavy snow making it difficult to see at times through the wind shield wipers.

Meanwhile Stetson tried to close his eyes to rest, even though it was hard to do as with the rest of the rebels on all of the trucks.

Finally after four hours of driving to the Russian border. All four of the trucks with the Russian speakers. They were able to hand the papers to them to be checked by the two Russian guards. Everyone was expecting trouble. However they were told to go through the gate to head for the Embassy air base.

Stetson was able to breath into his lungs after the close call.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda King since she had to start work at the military company in the morning. However she was woken earlier from one of the radio operators at the agency. He was able to tell her that a message had come through from Lee Stetson. He and his rebels had left the bunker to head for the embassy air base just outside of the Russian border and eventually will be coming home.

Amanda had no idea when this was going to happen. Figuring that everybody involved will have to discuss the matter with the U.S. authorities.

She was hoping that Lee would be able to come home soon. In spite the fact that he had lied to her a few times while being with the rebels. She couldn't worry about it now that she is going to be working on a mission at the company. She tried to fall back to sleep having too much on her mind.


	31. Chapter 31

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 31

In regard to the Gorbac power plant. Officials were able to repair the pipe that house radiation. Everyone inside were breathing a deep breath into there lungs after the close call.

However the plant was beyond repair with spending a fortune on a place that will be just useless in the short run. And if this is the case they would have to remove and disable to remove the radiation to an unknown source.

Everyone was ordered to leave with the air raid signal to stop and a emergency message to the surrounding areas to let them know that the danger was over.

Even though all or most of the residents didn't believe them about the danger being over.

Currently they had to deal with the heavy snow and wind for this time of the year.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Embassy air force base.

Lee Stetson and his rebels were given quarters until it was time for chow and a meeting to go over the mission of the power plant. Even though sources had advised the Embassy base that the radiation leakage had been stopped. Even though the power plant was finished.

Stetson had asked the General on whether it would be all right to call the states and contact Billy Melrose of the agency.

General Weathermare called Stetson into his office to have him call the agency with the radio in his office and the radio room on the other side of the field. "Don't forget the time difference of 12 hours Stetson." He said with a slight annoyance in his tone of voice that Stetson didn't like at all.

Ten A.M. in the morning in the States Agency

Billy Melrose was called to the radio room with having a communications from Lee Stetson. "Finally!" He said to himself heading for the radio room.

Walking inside...

The radio operator handed him the mike after speaking with Stetson. "Here you go sir, he's on line one."

"Lee, this is Billy. How are you my boy?" He said with breathing a sly of relief from his lungs.

"I am fine sir. Mission accomplished, however the surrounding villages had to leave due to a possible radiation leak. We will be coming back to the states in three days after giving a full report to the military authorities. How is Amanda, sir?" He asked with concern with asking the question about his future wife.

"She is fine. Amanda is currently working on a new mission at a military company to see if her and two others can catch the person that is stealing military secrets. She's been worried about you, Lee. Otherwise she is coping at best as possible ever since you left for Russia."

" I miss her a great sir, and hopefully when I get back. Maybe we can finally plan our wedding and start a whole new life. I need to go now sir. See you soon." He said with hearing static on the line hoping that he would be able to get a response.


	32. Chapter 32

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 32

Doctor Remy had a copy of the medical report from one of the doctors from the bunker inside Russia. He was going over everything from his profile and medical history. Lee Stetson was waiting for the doctor to begin the physical while waiting on the table.

"All right Mr. Stetson I need for you to turn over onto your stomach so that I can check the repair work done by the doctor. Don't worry I won't mention this to any one since it private between patient and doctor."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this greatly. I am just glad those three involved had been arrested Doctor Remy." Stetson said with getting onto his stomach without the pain in his right shoulder and leg.

"Ok lets get started. Please tell me if I am hurting you." He placed on the gloves to open the two cheeks to check inside with placing two fingers to feel for the stitches that will be needing to come out.

"Your doing fine doc. However if you say the stitches need to come out. I will try my best not to move and keep myself calm." Stetson says with taking in a deep breath to relieve the stress of what is going to happen in a few moments.

"Just relax Mr. Stetson as it will be over in a few moments." Doctor Remy says with taking an instrument used to cut stitches for any tape of surgery.

Doctor Remy was swift and quick with removing the six stitches inside to heal the damage from the rape. "Good! Your all set Mr. Stetson, you can now relax while I finish up with the rest of the exam."

"Thank you, Doctor Remy. Where do you want me now on the table?" He asked with being anxious to be done already with the medical exam.

"Stay where your at Mr. Stetson. I need to check your lower back, legs and shoulders. It's not going to take all that long." Doc Remy announced.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dotty was arriving back to the house after spending the last two days with her doctor friend. He wanted her to stay longer. But she couldn't with having to be worried about her daughter Amanda starting a new job for the military.

She wasn't given all of the information involving the type of work was involved. Amanda was extremely quiet about it. Since she had a great deal on her mind about Lee Stetson and when he would be coming home.

Dotty went to take a hot shower after being sexually active now with her doctor friend Eric. She was some what sore from the degree of sexual activity. It's been a long time since she has been...


	33. Chapter 33

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 33

Doctor Remy had made his final checks on Lee Stetson and found him to be in good shape. Helping him off the table to have the agent sit in a chair to relax a few moments before getting dressed.

He did need to check his throat and ears for the last items of the physical. Writing his notes on a computer pad in his hand taking it from the counter. He looked up to have Stetson get dress in the changing room. "Your free to go Mr. Stetson and you're been cleared to head back to the United States and rejoin the agency."

"Thanks Doc for all of your help. I will need to find out when the transport plane will be leaving for the states.." Stetson says with looking out the window to see the snow falling harder.

"If this snow keeps up. The transport plane is going to be grounded for a few days with the crews cleaning up the run ways. And they certainly don't have the best equipment with cleaning up snow and ice." Doctor Remy with shaking his head with joining his patient to check the window again with the white stuff falling.

"I will go get dressed and put on my snow jacket and boots. I am hungry, I do hope the cook is making something interesting to eat?" Stetson asked with interest in his tone of voice.

"He's making meat loaf from I what I heard. I like meat loaf along with mash potatoes and some type of veggie to help with my diet. I suggest you go easy on certain foods that might do damage to your insides of your anal." He says to his patient concern about damaging his insides and bleeding from the rape.

"I will try to be Doctor Remy, I don't wish to be back into the hospital with another injury prior to heading back to the states. When ever that is going to happen with this weather." Stetson announced sounding a tad upset with having to stay here any longer.

"I know what you mean Mr. Stetson. I have been stationed here for five years. And every year the weather with the snow, wind and ice tends to always get worst with the ozone levels." Doctor Remy responded.

Meanwhile Lee Stetson got up from his chair to head for the locker room to change back into his clothes and winter gear.


	34. Chapter 34

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 34

Meanwhile at the Gorbac power Plant. The Russian officials with the radiation corporation had finished up there work with checking for any further radiation leakage around the entire damaged plant.

Supervisor Yuri Che needed his men to go around one more time before leaving to report to his boss in the Kremlin. No doubt everyone is anxious to find out further information on the damaged plant. There was nothing more they could do with rebuilding the assembly line to produce the nuclear missile special equipment placed inside to make it explode quicker on impact.

One of the officers in radiation gear came over that there was nothing to report accept the pipes housing the radiation has been removed and placed into the trucks.

In his Russian language... "Thank you, Seri. Just make sure everyone leaves right now and back into the trucks for the drop off." Yuri Che said with shaking his head. He didn't like these type of jobs never knowing if the radiation would cause an massive explosion to blow and destroy the area 30 square miles.

They were lucky that the weather had held up. Even though another storm will be hitting the area in 72 hours. Specialists have no idea how much snow is going to fall, along with the ice and wind to make matters worst.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Stetson couldn't believe just how clear it was in the sky after leaving the medical bay. In spite the fact the snow was still on the ground making it a little hard to walk on over to the Cafeteria to have something to eat before going to his quarters to sleep.

Just as the doctor had said to him that the cook had made Meat Loaf that was looking really good as with the rest of the items and drinks. He picked out a bottle of water, orange juice and a cup of tea. He didn't need to be staying awake during the night or else he would be in trouble.

Taking his tray over to a corner to be alone. There were only eight inside at seven o' clock at night. All of a sudden he started to think about Amanda and what she has been up to with her new mission unlike before working for Oasis Network.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amanda had left work after finishing her first day doing boring paper work. There was nothing to report to Billy Melrose in regard to any one talking about stealing secrets from the military government.


	35. Chapter 35

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 35

It was two days later after informing the agency and Billy Melrose. Lee Stetson would be coming home with the transport plane filled with him and the rebels to be relocated for another mission. But first the authorities in the states would have to speak with them to go over every detail accept Lee Stetson, however he will be spoken with by his own people of the agency.

The pilot called over the speaker to have everyone strap into there seats. It was going to be a bumpy take off with the run way had turned to ice from the recent snow storm. The air field crews did there best with clearing the run ways. They had been working 24/7 with around the clock crews to remove the snow and ice with the machinery they had.

Stetson was holding his breath when the transport started to roll on the run way. And before he knew it the transport was finally into the air without any trouble at all. Afterwards he let go of his breath to be feeling normal again as with everyone else.

Looking out the window it was snowing very light. No doubt the pilot will be able to get up above the clouds to be clear to head on home to the United States and the Eastern seaboard. However they will be landing at the California Air Force base and then stay a few days before catching another flight to the east coast.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Amanda King headed on home from the Military company. She had called Billy to let him know that nothing was going on today. Actually there was no one around with everyone was out in the field working with the contracts.

She would stop at her favorite Chinese food restaurant to pick up food for herself. No doubt her mother was out with Eric her favorite man for the duration. After paying for the food and placing it on the side of her in the car, she went directly home to eat first before changing clothes.

There was a note on the counter telling her that her mother wasn't going to be home this evening. Again she was alone, she couldn't wait for Lee to come on home for which she was told by Billy that his transport plane has taken off heading for the states.

After eating, she looked at the time to find it still relative early. She decided to call the boarding school to speak with her sons Jamie and Philip.

Calling the school. She was told by the director that everyone in the boarding school had gone camping for the next few days. "Mrs. King don't worry there are plenty of people on the trip watching everyone including your two sons. Weather in the mountains will be in the fifties with everyone bringing plenty of clothing."

"Thank you for telling me Mr. Lorenzo. Please leave a message on the voice-mail to let me know when my two boys get back from the camping trip."

"I will as with the rest of the parents Mrs. King. Good night and don't worry they will be fine." He hangs up the phone to have Mrs. King needing along hot shower before heading for bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 36

Sometime later that evening with the over night shift at the military company. Two employees suspected of stealing were discussing about stealing a top secret document for the Stealth bomber for the Air Force.

This document will be arriving tomorrow morning into the office of Amanda King. She will be processing the high priority document. Hopefully once it leaves her office they will be able to retrieve it without any one noticing it.

"John, we can't keep doing this without getting caught eventually." Dabney in his thirties says with having butterflies in his stomach.

"What are you chicken? Look at all of the money you're been making the past six months. The document that we will be taking tomorrow is worth over a million dollars for which $300,000 will be ours once I give it to the go between."  
He says with looking around on whether anybody is around trying to listen to the conversation.

"I know. I am just scared that's all. Come on lets get to our department before the supervisor starts looking for us." He says with walking with his associate and partner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the residence of Billy Melrose. He had been woken from a phone call from General Thomas of the Military company calling from his office having to be working late.

Billy was told by his wife that there was a call for him. Since she was downstairs watching tv. She had the phone shut off upstairs so that her husband would be able to sleep.

Putting on his slippers and brown robe. He asked his wife who it was.

"Billy it's General Thomas from the Military company. He said that it's important that he speaks with you." His wife says with moving behind him to continue watching the cable. She wasn't tired for a rare evening.

Picking up the phone in the library. "Hello this is Billy. General Thomas what is going on?" He asked with a serious demeanor.

"I am sorry to be bothering you this late. I wanted to let you know that the two possible suspects are working this evening. However they know about the top secret document on the Stealth bomber will be coming into your under cover operative Amanda King and her office. After it leaves her office, this is when they will try to steal it along it's travels." General Thomas says.

"Is there going to be any protection for Amanda King just in case they go after her to try and grab the document from her?" Billy responded with great worry for his agent and friend.

"I will under cover security standing by just in case something does happened. I will be sure to keep you and your agency updated on what is going to transpire tomorrow. Billy take care and good night." He replied with ending the conversation between the both of them.

Billy was pissed with having to be woken and given the news about tomorrow. All of a sudden he wasn't sleeping. So he was going to join his wife in the living room watching tv.


	37. Chapter 37

AUTHOR NOTES: This is the final chapter for this story. The story will be continued in "Marriage Blues."

Lies Tell No Tales

Chapter 37

It was a week later when Lee Stetson finally arrived home to see his wife to be Amanda King after she and the agency were able to close the case with the military company. The two employees had given themselves up after pressure was placed on them from General Thomas to give the names involved with them overseas.

Amanda and the agency were glad in a way that two more criminals were going to jail for a lighter sentence. She really didn't wish to do this mission with having her mind on Lee Stetson.

And now he was home after getting in from his flight. She had gotten a call from him at the airport to pick him up. He was looking tired and has lost some weight with being over in Russia.

He sees her waiting at the terminal for where his flight had landed. She was looking wonderful overall. "Hey! Lee how are you?" She gives him a quick kiss before telling him that the car was in the parking lot. "Shall we go Lee. Everyone is waiting at the house to see you. Even the boys are back from the boarding school and camping. Mother is very excited to see you along with some wonderful news as well."

"Really! Anything to do with that doctor you were talking about over the radio?" He asked with holding onto her to walk towards the entrance to head for the parking lot.

"Yes it does Lee! Eric asked Martha to marry him. At first I was a little upset, however after thinking about it Lee, I changed my mind with my mother getting married. Then again I can finally have the house to myself and you off course." She says with a smirk on her face.

"What about the boys?" Lee asked with walking outside in the cool air for the beginning of October.

"They will be going back to the boarding school in a few days, since they had asked for the time away to be with us for a few days. Jamie and Philip are going to be excited to see you." She said with holding onto his hand to head for the parking lot that is not too far from the entrance.

The End 


End file.
